Do You Believe Me Now
by HollowSerenity
Summary: One-shot. Will always knew that Warren like Layla but she never knew. Now seven years after freshmen year Layla is with Warren instead of Will. Warren/Layla


**A/N: **So this isn't my first attempt at a songfic. Its just one of my bad ones. Well at least thats what I think but you might think different. I love the song I used. Its one of the songs that can actually happen and thats what I tried to do with this one shot. I mean that maybe why I don't think its all that good but what the hell I'm posting it anyway. I'd like feed back, good and bad. But please don't be to harsh.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sky High or this song. Just wanted to get that out in the open.

* * *

**Do You Believe Me Now- Jimmy Wayne(yes its a country song...I think)**

_Do you remember  
__The day I turned to you and said I didn't like the way he was looking at you  
Y__eah  
__How he made you laugh  
__You just couldn't get what I was saying  
__It was my imagination_

Will sat on his couch in the dark living room. A bottle of Scotch on the table and a glass full in his hand. He thought back to the past when he had been seeing Layla. He thought to the conversation he had had with her when they were Seniors.

"I don't like the way he looks at you Layla." He had said looking to his redheaded girlfriend.

"Don't be silly Will. Him and I are just friends. Nothing more. Its just your imagination." Layla had said kissing him on the cheek.

But here he sat three years later alone in his apartment across town missing her. He didn't know how things could have gone so wrong in so little time. They had been going so strong and had been so in love. Nothing could break the duo. Seven years of happiness and one fight brought it all crashing down.

_Do you believe me now  
__I guess I really wasn't that crazy  
__And I knew what I was talking about  
__Every time the sun goes down  
__He's the one holding you baby  
__Yeah me I'm missing you way across town  
__So do you believe me now_

Across town in another one bedroom apartment the two lovers broke apart smiling at one another. Layla smiled to the man laying next to her and ran her hand across his chest. He grinned pushing a lock of her red hair from her face. "So what are we doing tomorrow?" He asked pulling her closer and laying a soft kiss on her temple.

"I have work Warren." Layla said looking to her dark haired lover. She grinned and leaned up kissing him full on the lips. Warren smiled sweetly as her soft lips hit his. He was in heaven here in his room with this girl. He had been watching her from afar since her Freshmen year so many years ago. He remembered how she went to homecoming with him just to make Stronghold jealous. He never knew then that he would fall head over heels of the hippie laying next to him.

"Well take off." He said.

Layla kissed his chest. "As much as I would love to I can't. My mother got me this job I have to go. You could come with me if you wish." She suggested. She worked at the animal shelter, not volunteer but worked. Her mother had indeed gotten her that job and she would not let her mother down by skipping out on work to go spend time with her boyfriend.

"What will I have to do?" Warren asked knowing that he was going to give in. The sun set as he held her in his arms talking about the animal shelter.

_I'm kicking myself  
__For being the one foolish enough giving him the chance to step in my shoes  
__Ohhh  
__He was biddin his time  
__When he saw our love having a moment of weakness  
__He was there between us_

Will had noticed how Warren had just sat in the shadows waiting for Layla to see that she wanted more then Will could give. He was kicking himself for ever letting her go. He should have never fought with her about her friendship with Warren about her habit of flirting harmlessly with him.

But now he saw that, that flirting wasn't harmless. Now he saw that she had wanted the other man since high school. The other man had taken his place and he wouldn't be moving anytime soon.

_Do you believe me now  
__I guess I really wasn't that crazy  
__And I knew what I was talking about  
__Every time the sun goes down  
__He's the one holding you baby  
__Yeah me I'm missing you way across town  
__So do you believe me now_

_Oh yeah I bet now you see the light  
__Oh yeah whats the use being right  
__When I'm the lonely one tonight_

Layla sat in the back room watching Warren with a few cats curled on him. Because his body temperature was so high the cats liked him. She had never noticed how much she liked him, how much he truly like her. She remembered all those years she spent thinking she was totally happy with Will. She had been happy but always felt like something was missing. Now she knew way. Warren had been what she had been missing.

Will had be right the whole time they had been dating. Warren had been watching her from afar waiting to catch her when she fell. He did. When her and Will fought and finally broken up Warren caught her and pulled her world back together. She found herself smiling again.

_Do you believe me now  
__I guess I really wasn't that crazy  
__And I knew what I was talking about  
__Every time the sun goes down  
__He's the one holding you baby  
__Yeah me I'm missing you way across town  
__So do you believe me now _

Layla didn't know the hell she was putting Will through. The hell that he had been going through knowing that Warren loved her too. So he was alone as she was held by another man night after night. "Do you believe me now?" He asked the empty apartment. He put down the glass of Scotch and headed for his bed. There was no use being right, there was no use drinking when it wouldn't solve anything. He would wait in the shadows until Layla and Warren ended. If Warren himself could do it, the Will could as well.


End file.
